1. Field
The present disclosure relates to electrolytes for lithium air batteries, and lithium air batteries including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A lithium air battery includes an anode that allows intercalation and deintercalation of lithium ions, a cathode that uses oxygen as a cathode active material and includes a catalyst for oxidizing and reducing oxygen, and a lithium ion-conductive electrolyte disposed between the cathode and the anode.
Lithium air batteries have a theoretical energy of about 3000 Watt-hours per kg (Wh/kg) or greater, which is equivalent to about ten times that of lithium ion batteries. Furthermore, because they are more environmentally friendly and safer in use than lithium ion batteries, lithium air batteries are increasingly being developed. Nonetheless, there remains a need for improved lithium air battery materials.